Ranma12: Akane & Ranma
by ICrzy
Summary: This is a little short of RanmaXAkane even though they are mean to each other they really like each other.. 3


"You are so uncute."

"I hate you! You ruin everything!

It was raining at the Anything Goes Martial Arts, everything was quiet and everyone was silent. Plates were broken and Kasumi was picking up some of the pieces, Nabiki was glaring at Ranma. The boy was sitting on the porch, he was mad. Nabiki sighed, "Way to blow it Ranma. If I was keeping score on how much you mess up this would be 500 times." Nabiki said. "Oh shut up! I don't care, it was just dinner." He said. Behind him Genma, his father, jumped Ranma. "Show some respect!" He shouted. Ranma jumped and the old man fell in mud, as rain fell on him. "Might need a bath old man!" Ranma shouted. Genma grabbed Ranma and threw him in the pound and changed him into the red head girl, "Damn you old man!" Ranma shouted, Ranma grabbed Genma and threw him in the pound. Changing into a panda, the panda verison of Genma was writing something on a sign. "Say sorry to Akane. What? I did nothing wrong!" Ranma shouted. Genma wrote on the sign again, "Do something nice for once." Ranma read. Ranma sighed, "Fine I'll say sorry." Ranma felt warm water on his head, changing form from a girl to a boy. Ranma sighed and walked into the house.

Ranma walked up the stairs and heard crying, 'She-She is really upset.' He thought. He stopped and stood in the hallway, 'I really blew it. I never thought-I never thought Akane would cry.' He thought to himself. He walked to her door, which said Akane on it. He knocked on it, "Go away Ranma!" She shouted. He looked down at his feet, "Akane open up." He said. "NO! You ruined it! You ruin everything! I hate you!" She shouted. Ranma just let her yell at him, he didn't stop her. "You are stupid! Your dump! You mess everything up!" She shouted. "Are you done yet?" He finally asked. Akane was quiet, Ranma looked at the door. "You might be right. With me being stupid and dumb. That I ruin everything and mess everything up." Ranma said.  
Inside her room Akane looked up from her bed, next to her was her pig P-chan. Akane was wipping the tears."I am stupid, I cause a lot of trouble. You hear me Akane." Ranma said. Akane sat on her floor shocked, "So what you are admiting the truth?" Akane asked. Ranma hit the door, "I am trying to say something to you." He said. Akane stood up and walked to the door, P-chan was trying to stop her. Ranma let his hands slide down to his sides. He heard Akane say by the door, "You can finish. What are you trying to say?" She asked. She leaned against the door, Ranma was blushing. "Well, I am so-sorry about the dinner." He said. Akane smiled to herself, "Your such a dork." She said. Ranma leaned against the door, "Well your so uncute." Ranma said.

Both of them face the opposite ways and blushed. "Ranma," Akane finally spoke. He raised an eyebrow, "Um yeah?" He asked. "Do you really think I'm uncute?" She asked. Ranma shrugged, "I don't know do you think I'm stupid?" He asked and she smiled, "I don't know." She said. Ranma looked up at the ceiling, "Your not cute but your not uncute." Ranma said. "I'm in the middle?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded, "Yeah there. Someone who isn't model pretty but not ugly." Ranma said. Akane looked at the ceiling light in her room, "Well your not a genius and your not dumb. Your just the middle there." Akane said. Ranma turned his head, "Your only saying that because I did." He said. Akane laughed a little, "Maybe." She said. Finally Ranma heard the doorknob turn, he stepped back and saw her step out. He saw P-chan, Ranma glared at the pig. Akane brushed part of her hair behind her ear, "Ranma." She said. Akane had a smile, Ranma blushed a little. "Y-Yeah?" He asked. She and Ranma were leaning close to each other, then heard. "Awe!" It was everyone in the family, Nabiki held a camera. Ranma stepped away, "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted. "Making memories, now kiss you two!" Nabiki shouted. Akane looked at Ranma and they turned away. "Like I'd kiss an uncute girl like her." Ranma said. "And I'd never kiss a stupid idiot like him." She said. "Uncute!" Ranma shouted. "Idiot!" Akane shouted.


End file.
